


Coming Down

by Aneonmoose



Series: AC/DC Oneshot Collection [2]
Category: AC/DC, Bangus
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneonmoose/pseuds/Aneonmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bon decides to be the drug of choice for his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> Just some drabble I wrote while waiting for my medication to start working. Enjoy!

"Love, where are you?" 

"On the balcony, babe. I'll be back in a minute." 

" _Are you smoking_   _again?!_ "

"Shut up, alky!" 

"Oi, wanker, watch it!" 

"What'cha gonna do 'bout It? _Oh_!"

"Ha. You smell like smoke." 

"You smell like booze." 

"Shut up." 

"Oddly, you don't taste like booze..."

"I can control myself, if it comes to alcohol, anyway. You're a whole 'nother story." 

"Mm. Bon, damn it, at least let me -  _oh fuck yes_ \- let me put the cigarette out." 

"Just chuck it off the balcony and take your fucking clothes off." 

"Ooh, aggressive." 

"What, you into that?"

"Might be."  

"I'm learnin' new stuff 'bout you every day." 

"Honey, there's tons you don't know about me." 

"Bed. Now."

 

 

 


End file.
